Balloons
by Four's Fanfiction
Summary: Finn wants to see Marcelines boobs, so he starts a water balloon fight.


**A/N: Finn's a giant perv and we all know it.**

* * *

For some idiotic reason, Finn was about to chuck a water balloon at Marceline.

Now that's not to say he was going to just stop, idiotic reason or not. No that would destroy the whole point of him even having a water balloon in the first place. The reason it was idiotic was because Finn knew Marceline would most likely dodge it and then pelt him with a barrage of even more water balloons. So why was the boy adventurer taking such an obvious risk?

He wanted to see Marcelines boobs.

Yeah, Finn had suddenly developed a very, very, very big obsession with boobs. Not because he was a perv...okay yeah he was a perv, but there was also a bigger reason behind his obsession. He'd never actually seen a pair of breasts before, even with the fact that many of the people in the Kingdom wore some slightly revealing clothing. Of course many of those people weren't really people, but instead peanuts or made of candy. Finn wanted to see an actual pair of human breasts, and he couldn't think of a better person to see them on than Marceline. Only God knows what Princess Bubblegum would do to him if he saw hers.

Hence the water balloon, it was a good excuse to see Marcelines boobs without taking full blame. To be honest, the idea had come from Marceline, in a way. Today she had suddenly showed up in a white tank top, and from that Finn had gotten the idea of a water balloon fight, the white material would be almost clear when hit with water.

So yeah, it was a pretty low move in any way he looked at it, but Finn was beyond desperate. So, pulling back his arm as far as he could, Finn chucked the water filled projectile at the Vampire Queen, biting his bottom lip in anticipation.

Of course it was no surprise that Marceline dodged it, she was after all a supernatural being, and her having superhuman qualities helped big time in dodging. Plus Finn threw like a girl. "You throw like a girl." Marceline said with a giggle. See? Told ya'.

Marceline suddenly had two water balloons in each hand, and threw them with supernatural speed at her shorter companion. If one were to look they would see a devilish grin upon her pale face.

The balloons smacked into Finns face, and unfortunately a more sensitive area. With the force behind the balloons, Finn actually buckled to his knees and gasped for air as he grasped gently at his...area. He'd been hit there by a lot of things before, but unlike other parts of his body that got stronger and tougher with each blow, that one particular area never got easier to endure.

Marceline, seeing her mistake instantly, floated over to the fallen Finn and bit her lip. She didn't know what exactly to do. She wanted to ask if he was okay, but that might hurt his pride. She floated beside him for a couple of seconds before coughing. "Um, nice block?"

Finn laughed, then winced as he felt the dull pain come back. He supposed this was karma for him wanting to see Marcelines boobs, and he supposed he deserved it. He still wanted to see them though.

Rolling on to his back, Finn rested his hands at his sides and started to breathe slowly, hopping to ease the pain. Marceline descended from the air and sat beside him, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around him. She rested her chin on her knees and looked off to the distance land as Finn recovered. It was a good two minutes before the boy spoke up. "Sorry." He whispered.

Marceline looked down at Finn with a raised brow. "For what stupid? I hit you." She began to wonder if the blow had caused brain damage.

Finn blushed slightly, realizing he had said his apology out loud. "Uh, nothing forget it." God he hopped she dropped the subject.

Marceline scrunched up her face and looked more closely at him. "No, tell me what you're sorry for, or I'll have to get mean." Her eyes took a darker shade, causing Finn to chirp out in fear.

"I wanted to see your boobs!" There he said it. Actually he had shouted it, so in hindsight he may have made the situation worse, cause if anyone had heard that besides him and Marceline, things would get nasty.

Marceline blinked, looking down at Finn with narrow eyes. Then she opened her mouth and spoke very slowly. "Why." It wasn't a question, because she expected him to damn well answer her.

Finn gulped. "Uh, well..." God, what would she think of him if he told her the reason? Would she think of him as a lame-o for not having seen a pair before? Would she be okay and act as if she showed people her boobs all the time? For some reason that last reason angered Finn a little.

"Spit it out!" She shouted, moving closer to Finns face.

Finn gulped again. "I just wanted to see them, I'd never seen any before and I wanted to see yours first."

Marceline widened her eyes slightly and leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest. "So, if I showed you my boobs, they'd be the first pair you've ever seen, in like ever?" Finn nodded. Marceline stared at him for a few seconds before smiling. "Awesome."

Finn guffawed. "Wh-what? What do you mean awesome?"

Marceline smiled at the boy before her. "C'mon Finn, any girl in the land would've shown you her boobs if you'd asked, I bet even Bubblegum would've slipped ya' a peek." Finn blushed heavily. "But you ask me, me out of all the girls in the land, to show you her boobs." She punched him lightly in the side. "It's kind of flattering dude."

Finn blinked, and smiled. "So, you'll show me?"

A quick jab came to Finns side. "No you perv." Marceline frowned, then smiled slightly. "At least not till you're older. But ya' gotta' promise not to look at any boobs till then okay?" She got a small nod out of him, and that was good enough for her. "Kay, now let's go slay something, I'm bored."

And so Finn and Marceline started off to slay something, but not before Marceline paused and smiled down at her friend. "By the way, I totally saw your nipples through your shirt."


End file.
